La psychiatrie
by ficsmaniak
Summary: série de one shot ayant pour thème la psychiatrie! enfin l'école nous sert à quelque chose, si vous voulez en savoir plus, venir lire!
1. Jasper en psychiatrie

**Voici un petit OS que m'a inspire une de mes journées de stages en psychiatrie. J'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est du PDV de Jasper. Ça m'est venu dans une journée d'observation, mais je n'ai pas vécu tout ce que j'ai écrit. **

Cela fait maintenant cent ans que je n'ai touché à aucun sang humain. J'en suis fier. En fait, ma famille est tout aussi fière de moi. Je dois dire que Bella m'a beaucoup aidé au travers des épreuves. Depuis sa transformation, elle n'a jamais flanchée, Carlisle croit que c'est à cause de sa préméditation face à sa transformation. Elle, elle pense plutôt que c'est son dégoût face au sang qu'elle éprouvait déjà lorsqu'elle était humaine. Bref, elle m'a aidé à ne plus touché au sang humain aussi délectable soit-il.

Pour me prouver sa fierté, Carlisle m'emmène aujourd'hui travailler avec lui. Il sait combien je l'admire au travers son travail. De plus nous sommes tout récemment arrivés dans la ville de Montréal au Québec. Il y a plusieurs hôpitaux ici, mais pour faire changement, il a choisit un hôpital psychiatrique. Il y a moins de gens qui saignent, mais beaucoup plus de chose à faire au niveau psychologique, selon lui, c'est très divertissant.

Nous venons d'arriver à l'étage. Carlisle ouvre la porte grâce à sa carte d'identité; c'est comme un passe, ça l'ouvre les portes un peu partout. Nous arrivons dans un corridor vide, rien ne traine ici. À notre droite, il y a une grande salle commune. Elle leur sert aussi de salle à repas. À notre gauche, il y a une porte qui ne s'ouvre que de par l'intérieur du bureau, je trouve cela un peu bizarre, mais je ne dis rien. Nous continuons notre chemin, passons à côté des toilettes pour patients. Face à celles-ci, il y a une grande baie vitrée; c'est le poste du personnel. La moitié du bas est faite de chêne très solide, puis la partie supérieur d'un matériau plastique très semblable à de la vitre; la preuve c'est que je me suis fait avoir.

Un peu plus loin, nous arrivons à la porte nous menant à ce poste. Une fois de plus Carlisle utilise son passe pour l'ouvrir. Il salue poliment les infirmières déjà à leur poste, puis me présente.

-Mesdames, messieurs, voici mon fils Jasper, il sera ici en tant qu'observateur aujourd'hui, puis s'il aime le job, il sera engagé.

Je sentis différentes émotions dans l'air, tout d'abord de l'excitation (probablement des dames) puis du mécontentement et de la jalousie (des hommes je crois). Je m'assis donc autour d'une table ovale. Elle peut contenir une douzaine de personne. Il est neuf heures moins dix, les autres psychiatres et professionnels commencent à arrivés. Tous ce rassemblent autour de la table où je suis installé. Je suis heureux de ne pas réagir comme je l'aurais fait il y a cent ans. Je suis détendu, bien plus qu'autrefois, j'en ai même perdu ce faciès douloureux que Bella avait connu autrefois; du moins c'est ce qu'elle ne cessait de répéter dernièrement. Pendant trois quarts d'heure j'écoutai les psychiatres, travailleurs sociaux, infirmiers et infirmières parler de chacun des patients qui étaient sur l'étage. Il y avait des bipolaires, des dépressifs, des schizophrènes, bref des gens de toutes sorte. Par la suite, ils reprirent leurs routines respectives. Certains avaient des consultations avec des patients, d'autres des entrevues d'admission ou plus communément appelé collecte de donnée, puis les autres s'occupaient d'aider les patients à se sentir mieux.

Il était bientôt quinze heures lorsque l'un des patients attira mon attention. Il était petit et grassouillet, il avait un début de calvitie, je dirai à l'approche de la cinquantaine. Il attirait mon attention de par les émotions violentes qu'il s'était soudainement mis à dégager. En moins de cinq minutes, il s'était mit à hurler après les infirmières qui tentait de le calmer. Mon père arriva près de lui, mais rien n'y fit. Il continuait d'exploser. Puis il prit une chaise qu'il lança à un infirmier, celui-ci eu à peine le temps de bouger avant que la chaise ne l'atteigne. Une infirmière qui se trouvait derrière la vitre prit le téléphone et appuya sur l'intercom de l'hôpital.

-Code blanc stat au quatrième sud, code blanc stat au quatrième sud. (Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, le code blanc est dans ma région du moins le code universel à déclencher en cas de patient violent, une unité d'homme est mobilisée sur l'étage où le code à été lancé. Lorsqu'il est lancé avec le mot stat, cela veut dire immédiatement, et l'unité est plus grosse)

À peine avais-je eu le temps de saisir ce qui venait d'être dit qu'une équipe d'homme franchit les portes de l'unité. Je m'approchais avec eux, mais sans plus attendre je fis ce que j'aurais dû faire il y avait de cela plusieurs minutes, j'usais de mon don pour calmer l'homme. Lorsque je l'eus suffisamment calmé et que l'on pu l'approcher sans qu'il ne tente de sauter au cou de qui que ce soit, l'homme fut mit en isolation.

On le coucha dans une pièce dite hypo stimulante. Il n'y avait qu'un lit dans cette chambre. On l'y attacha, au niveau de l'abdomen puis des poignets et des chevilles. Il sera surveillé à toutes les quinze minutes.

Enfin seize heures arriva. Carlisle et moi quittons l'hôpital. Une fois dans la voiture, il me remercie de vive voix en me demandant ce que j'avais pensé de ma journée.

-J'ai bien aimé, pour une fois mon don peut être plus qu'utile.

Je crois que je reviendrai, mais la prochaine fois je réagirai plus rapidement.

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvez ce OS? Dites-moi ce que vous en penser s.v.p.**


	2. Carlisle en psychiatrie

Cent ans! Cent ans que mon fils n'a pas touché à du sang humain! Je suis si fier de lui, il a eu tellement de difficulté à s'adapter au régime végétarien. Comment pourrais-je lui montrer ma fierté plus qu'en lui proposant de venir avec moi à l'hôpital? Je lui donne ma confiance à cent pour cent, je crois qu'il n'y a pas meilleur moyen pour lui montrer ma fierté. De toute façon nous devons trouver une façon d'éloigner Jasper d'ici; il y aura une fête en son honneur ce soir.

**-Jasper? Que dirais-tu de venir travailler avec moi aujourd'hui? **

**-Tu es sur Carlisle? Tu travailles tout de même dans un hôpital, ce ne serait pas un peu tenter le diable?**

**-Voyons… cela fait 100 ans que tu n'as plus touché au sang humain et en plus je travaille dans un hôpital oui, mais psychiatrique, il n'y aura pas de sang!**

**-Alice qu'en penses-tu, **demanda celui-ci?

**-hmmm… laisse-moi voir, oui je crois que c'est une excellente idée! N'aie pas peur, tout ira bien,** le rassure-t-elle.

**-Très bien alors, en voiture, **m'exclamais-je!

Après quinze minutes en voiture, nous arrivons finalement à l'hôpital psychiatrique où j'ai commencé à travailler il y a peu. J'aime bien cette nouvelle ville, le seul inconvénient, c'est que nous devons partir tout les week-ends pour la chasse; il n'y a que très peu d'espace vert par ici. Nous franchissons les premières portes nous menant vers l'ascenseur, j'appuie sur la flèche pour monter. Nous n'avons même pas le temps d'attendre, elle ouvre déjà ses portes. Nous arrivons devant les portes de l'étage, je me sers de mon passe pour les ouvrir. Les longs couloirs vides sont toujours déserts à cette heure et cela me peine. Nous ne devrions pas obliger les patients à restés dans leur chambres tout ce temps, mais ici la discipline est le mot d'ordre.

Alors que les autres professionnels arrivent nous nous rassemblons autour d'une table ovale, mon fils semble si à l'aise entouré d'humain comme s'il en était lui-même un. Nous parlons de chaque patient de l'étage, certains vont de bon train pour nous quitter, d'autres semblent prêt à passer sur un autre étage; plus sérieuse. Suite à l'intervention de mes comparses, je pars faire les entrevues que je me dois de diriger. Cela m'est long et pénible bien que divertissant, certains cas comme les dépressifs sont très pénible sur le moral. Malheureusement pour nous, la majorité de nos patients sont aujourd'hui déprimé et très mal en point. Ils sont amorphes et ne réagissent pas, ils n'élaborent aucunement les réponses aux questions qu'ils leurs sont posés, mais répondent tout de même.

Il est quinze heures, plus qu'une heure avant de pouvoir retrouvé ma famille, avant de pouvoir voir la tête de Jasper lorsqu'on lui criera «Surprise», plus qu'une entrevue avant d'enfin pouvoir revoir ma douce et tendre Esmée. C'est alors que j'entends du vacarme venir de la salle commune, je m'y rends sur le champ.

C'est monsieur Small qui fait tout ce bruit, il est dans une crise paranoïde. Il nous voit tous comme des monstres venus l'enlevé pour des tests… alors qu'il relate tout ce que ses hallucinations lui donne l'impression que nous sommes, il entre dans une colère excessive. Il attrape une chaise et la lance sur l'infirmier Stewart. Une chance, il a de bon réflexe et parvient à l'éviter de justesse. C'est alors que le code blanc est lancé. Ça été un peu long, mais je n'y peux rien. Lorsque l'unité d'homme arrive, Jasper se joint à eux. Il utilise son don qui passe ni vu ni connu au travers de cette agitation. Je devrais le remercier plus tard, mais tout d'abord je dois aider à mettre cet homme en salle d'hypo stimulation. Nous ne craignons plus rien pour nos vies ni pour la sienne. Je demande à l'infirmier de lui administrer la prescription d'Haldol intramusculaire du patient, puis j'aide à installer les contentions. Aussitôt que nous sortons de la salle, l'homme reprends sa crise car Jasper est lui aussi partit.

Puis seize heures arrive. Nous descendons et une fois à la voiture je félicite mon fils pour l'utilisation de son don. Puis je lui demande comment il a aimé sa journée, je suis satisfait de sa réponse.

-J'ai bien aimé, pour une fois mon don peut être plus qu'utile.

Je le regarde, satisfait je le raccompagne chez nous là où Alice et les autres on surement finit de préparer la petite fête surprise.

-Pourquoi es-tu excité?

-Je me demandais simplement si tu reviendrais un jour?

-Oui, surement, mais pas tout de suite, je ne m'y sens pas prêt.

Nous débarquâmes de la voiture et entrâmes dans la maison.

«SURPRISE! FÉLICITATION! BRAVO!»

Voir le regard étonné de Jasper valait à ce moment beaucoup, mais voir la satisfaction qu'il avait eu de lui-même aujourd'hui pour avoir utilisé son don, ça n'avait vraiment pas de prix.

**Voilà le deuxième OS sur la série psychiatrie. J'ai peut-être une autre idée qui me pointe en tête, mais pas sur les deux personnages que l'on vient de passer… je crois que je vais pouvoir faire 2 autres OS sous le thème de la psychiatrie et juste au cas où vous voudriez savoir, je ne crois pas faire suite à cette fête. Une petite review s.v.p.**


End file.
